


Symptom of the Universe

by cecilysmith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Concert, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilysmith/pseuds/cecilysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is out of place at a Black Sabbath concert, but more importantly, she is too short. She paid good money for these tickets, so when she sees a kind-looking but also very tall man, she has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptom of the Universe

Wanda swayed to the fast-paced music, smiling. The song was loud and she loved it. Wanda loved concerts because of all of the people gathered and pressed together, sweaty and hot, dancing to the beat of the music. Pietro couldn't understand what she found so appealing and generally hated it when she went to concerts. That was why she'd neglected to tell him she was going and instead dragged along her friends Natasha and Clint. She was seperated from the two a few songs ago, but it wasn't much of a problem.

She sang along to the lyrics passionately. 

" _People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time,_

_"All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy,_

_"Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify!_ "

Paranoid was one of her favourite Black Sabbath songs. This concert was one of the best she'd ever been to.

Except for the fact that everyone was so tall. 

At 5'6, Wanda didn't consider herself short, but she wasn't very tall, either. It was hard to see the stage when in front of you are the backs of heads and nothing else. 

Soon enough, the song changed. This song was also very good: War Pigs. She sang along and continued to attempt to see anything, but her efforts were futile.

Until she spotted _him_. 

The _tall_ man who was standing idly. He appeared to be talking to someone, though she couldn't hear anything over the noise of the concert. She pushed through the crowd until she was standing close to him, close enough to him to hear, but ot for him to notice her.

"C'mon, Vizh, have some fun!" Someone shouted.

"Tony, I-" The man was about to say something, but someone crashed into Wanda, shoving her forward, straight into Tall Man, or Vizh, as his friend called him.

"Sorry." She apologized, staring up at him. 

"It's quite alright." He assured her.

She bit her lip before demanding, "How tall are you?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

She sighed. "How tall are you?"

"6'2." He answered finally. "Why?"

Why did she have to ask? Now it would be awkward. What if she asked and he said no? Finally, she decided it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. "Don't move. Under any circumstances." She said seriously.

"Okay?" He agreed, barely reacting when she jumped onto his back and climbed onto his shoulders. 

"Thanks." She said, patting his head. The view from up here was amazing!

"Um." Was all he said, or rather grunted. 

As War Pigs blared, she asked him, "What's your name?"

He answered slowly. "Vision. And you?"

"I'm Wanda." Pietro would have a minor panic attack if he saw this. He was too protective.

"What, exactly, inspired you to climb onto Vision's shoulders?" The man who Vision was with asked. "And more importantly, why can't I go on your shoulders?"

"I'm short." Wanda said nonchalantly. War Pigs was almost over.

"I'm short, too!" The man protested. "You don't even know her!"

Vision barked out a laugh. "You don't know half the women you... associate with."

"You can say it, you know." The man cried. "The women I sleep with. You're very squeamish for a grown man, Vizh."

Vision said, "I don't want to imply anything. I have no lewd intentions toward Wanda."

"I picked a nice one." Wanda said thoughtfully.

"You are so prude, Vizh." The man sighed. "When was the last time you-"

"Please shut up." Vision cut his friend off.

"Please shut up." Wanda agreed, because she wasn't sure who the short man was, but she didn't particularly like him.

The short man let out a strange screech and cried, "I love this song!" 

The concert passed rather enjoyably, and Wanda liked the two random men she'd come across. She supposed that she shouldn't just befriend random men, but these two were earnest. Well, Vision was. The other one, whose named she learned was Tony, was kind. Just less forthright about it.

At the last song, she grabbed her phone to text Clint and Natasha and found it dead. "Can I use your phone?" She asked of Vision. "Mine's dead."

He nodded and handed her his phone. She texted her friends, who apparently were pretty frantic searching for her. Pietro had gotten hold of them and he exploded when he found out that Clint and Natasha had misplaced her.

After a moment's hesitation, she entered her phone number in Vision's contacts. 

She sang along to the last few lines of Symptom of the Universe, grinning.

" _Take my hand and we'll go riding through the sunshine from above,_

 _"We'll find happiness together in the summer skies of love_."

* * *

When she got home, she plugged in her phone as Pietro shouted at her. She only started listening at the end. 

"...and then Clint said you texted him from a stranger's phone! What were you thinking?"

"Not a stranger." She said, and it was only partly a lie. 

"I don't know them." Pietro argued. "It was a girl, right, please tell me it was a girl."

She huffed out a breath. "It was not a girl, but he was really tall and I couldn't see."

Her phone finally turned on. She had a text message from an unknown number. Pietro didn't see it, but he was still talking. "You came home right away, right, you didn't-"

"I didn't go home with anyone, Piet! I have standards!" She shouted, getting rather agitated. She read the text.

_I don't suppose you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?_

_\- Vision_

She smiled. 

"What?" Pietro demanded. "Oh no, did you-"

She grinned wickedly. "Goodbye, Piet. I need sleep." She stood up and as she walked toward her bedroom, she added, "I need to be well rested for my date tomorrow!"


End file.
